Mikuru Inoue aka M.M.
Mikuru is a former member of the Black Knights Faction as well as the former Princess of the Haumea Kingdom who is now currently deceased. She was part of the Geass Directorate that was under V.V.'s leadership before N.N. killed him, taking his code and his place. As such, she quit. Before Britannia invaded the Haumea kingdom, Mikuru always enjoyed sitting by the waterline of the many beaches and oceans they had and just enjoyed the sounds of the crashing waves. The kingdom was also known for its advanced technology thus she became very good with computers. Mikuru was never able to find happiness in her life because of the fact that her kingdom was stripped of its name and she of her title as the kingdom's princess and her powers and was reduced to a mere geass experiment. She has lived for many years and has tried to gather as many people to take down Britannia and make it Haumea again but has failed countless times. Once she restores her kingdom's name her true wish is to finally die knowing that her people are living peacefully. Appearance M.M is 5'2 with originally long straight aquamarine hair, wearing it down instead of in a pigtailed like style but with black ribbons and she has brown eyes. Her original attire was a gray no sleeved shirt with an aqua colored tie, black skirt with aqua colored trimmings, forearm sleeves with aqua trimmings at the end but only the right one had a built in computer embedded in the sleeve. Now she wears her own personal Black Knights uniform that consists a sleeveless black uniform with a high collar, gold trim, and a silver Black Knights symbol on the chest. The lower end of the uniform splits off into four long pieces that nearly extend to the floor. A long, adorned red sash is also worn around the waist. M.M. also wears long black gloves with gold trim kept on with red bands on the upper arms as well as long white and gold high-heeled boots. Underneath her uniform M.M. wears a cropped sleeveless white turtle-neck and white boy-shorts. She is often seen wearing only these undergarments. She still has '01' tattooed on her left arm which she covers up instead of exposing it''. '' History Like Raine, Mikuru Inoue is also an immortal geass user but hasn't made many contracts with others. Though Mikuru has lived longer than Raine for she is the princess of the once Haumea kingdom that is now Britannia in Crystal Tokyo. Her kingdom was invaded a millennium ago by the Britannian ruler Charles zi Britannia. The reason for the invasion was because Charles wanted to expand his newly made empire and since his kingdom was war based, his forces instantly overpowered the Haumeans. The king and queen was killed in order to insure that they wouldn't try to wage war against Britannia and as for the Haumean princess, Mikuru, she was held prisoner by Charles and was used as one of his experiments to test out a new power he'd discovered called 'Geass'. Mikuru was stripped of her powers as a Sailor Senshi, her own name which was changed to M.M. and her title as princess of Haumea. As for the Haumean people, renamed as "Elevens", they were forced to survive in poor neighborhoods, while Britannians live in first-class settlements. Rebel elements persist, however, as pockets of Haumean organizations struggle against the Empire for the independence of Haumean. Mikuru's geass power allows her to freeze people in time for long periods while she reads their future. This power has an accurate affect to it where it allows her to completely see how a person's life will turn out. Whether they were to die sooner in the future than they should. Though she usually doesn't divulge the information she finds unless she has to. Her geass started off in her right eye. And the more she used it, the more it matured and the geass symbol appeared in her left eye. Her contract was made through a citizen of her kingdom that was half Britannian and half Haumea. It was a man that was a geass experiment as well but he was trying to help Mikuru and her people gain back what was theirs. They failed many times to become an independent kingdom again. In the end, the man she'd made a contract with wanted to end his long lived life and his wish was to die and pass on the power of immortality to Mikuru. Once her geass power became stronger, she took on the man's code and became immortal, being unable to die no matter how she is killed. Though the man made her promise that when he passes on his code to her, that she will use her power to once and for all destroy Britannia and bring peace to beautiful Haumea. So pretty much, Mikuru is on the run from Charles in the process of trying to take him down. For that man is her enemy. The one that destroyed her home. Her new plan is to seek help from other Sailor Senshi for she doesn't want to see anymore of her own people dying even though their deaths are for the sake of freedom. And once her people are freed and her kingdom is back to as it should be, her wish is to die peacefully. As a person, Mikuru is fairly hyperactive and friendly girl who enjoys hanging around beaches and oceans just listening to the waves crash together. They remind her of the beautiful ocean areas at her kingdom where she used to hang with her friends during her early childhood. Though most of them were destroyed and had buildings built over them. She enjoys reading a good book every now and then since her kingdom was advanced in technology, she has a knack for operating any time of computer based machine. She also has strange cravings for eggrolls all the time and is constantly shoving a plate of them in her mouth. For she eats as if she hasn't had a meal in centuries. Well a good decent meal anyway. Anyway, Mikuru has made it her goal to free her people from Britannia's rule and return Haumea to them. But for the time being, she's sitting and waiting for the right time to make her move. Or at least until she finds someone that is able to help her do so by traveling to different worlds in search of that person. Her search has turned up zero so she's trying in present day Tokyo where Raine is. Though she is already aware Raine won't help her and has her own agenda for being in Japan. Even though she was stripped of her real name she uses M.M. as her alias name when meeting people she doesn't know and/or are weary of. Plot During the time in which she was alive, she spent majority of it in the Britannia Kingdom, the Black Knights gaining possession of the Knightmare Frame Gawain, she becomes its pilot while Lelouch operates the weapons. When Lelouch is out of commotion for awhile, unable to fight, much less operate a knightmare frame, she uses the Gawain to battle Harry Vanberdersmitdth's Siegfried while the rest of the Black Knights fought to save the people that Euphemia had been ordered to kill. She drags both it and herself to the ocean floor to end the battle while thinking that everything Lelouch had done up to know was a spark inside of him that was the core of human motivation: the desire for just a small amount of happiness. M.M. had been crushed by large amounts of water pressure, however, she managed to come to the surface. Over the course of the year, she'd had took it upon herself to lead the Black Knights, but allowed Hiroshi and Luka to be in charge when it came to the other members of the Black Knights that were left. Though by then, most of them had already left and there was only just a small number of them that hadn't either been executed, locked in a cell or just simply left, not being able to put up with the stresses of fighting the war anymore. M.M. and the rest of the surviving Black Knights that were left initiated an operation to unlock Zero's memory that was sealed away by the Emperor of Britannia. Despite the Intelligence Agency having followed Lelouch in anticipation of that exact outcome, she is successful in restoring his memories. She takes up her old position in following his lead, letting him command the Knight Knights once again on one final battle to decide the fate of both Haumeans and Britannians. She was also part of the Geass Directorate, a secret organization that studies and produces Geass users like herself, N.N., the current leader and the former leader of the directorate, V.V. whom N.N. had killed. The headquarters is located somewhere in the Eridian Federation. Secretly, M.M. leads her own army of subordinates to this location and challenges N.N. and everyone else there, killing them all so they wouldn't try to escape as she wanted to bury the existence of Geass forever. For having the power, no matter what kind it is, is still dangerous and it'd already left Britannia and is currently on Earth. She didn't succeed in killing N.N. but she did manage to injure her severely to the point that she was near death. After M.M. had left her to slowly die, she'd rejoined everyone else in Britannia to fight in the war, this one last war. Though it'd looked as if there was no chance, Renji had proceeded in ending the war by announcing that the Emperor of Britannia was dead and at his hands, he was the one that killed him. M.M. was surprised at this, considering that for the longest, Renji was against everything that the Haumeans stood for. And she was curious to know of his reasonings behind murdering the Emperor. After all, she'd thought he'd obtained immortality by now by stealing N.N.'s code who was near death the last time she remembered but apparently he hadn't. But an agreement was reached. Haumea could have their home and their powers back that were taken from them. To seal the deal, M.M. used what little bit of her own powers that she had stored away, plus the power of her own Geass, bending it to her will in order to split the kingdom in half. Haumea had been returned as its own kingdom again and is in the process of having things rebuilt and the Britannia Kingdom was its own kingdom as well. As a result of this action, M.M. lost her life but many are grateful to her, for her bravery and a statue is being built in her memory as well as one of her parents, the former King and Queen of Haumea. Thunder Copiel is now the new King of Haumea with Rainbow Eu Britannia taking over as the Britannia Kingdom's Empress. Knightmare Frame Geass & Other Abilities Geass is a mysterious ability which certain people can bestow upon others and is represented by a bird-shaped symbol which glows red when active. The power of Geass increases with use, usually starting in one eye. It can eventually spread to both eyes and become uncontrollable with repeated use. Mikuru's power allows her to be able to freeze time for as long as she pleases and read someone's future to a more accurate affect. Mikuru doesn't need eye contact to use her geass power. All she has to do is stand before someone and say 'Stop' and they will be frozen while she frozen in time while she stands in front of that person to read their future. Commands may be issued as many times to any given individual, but any number of commands may be issued at initial application so long as eye contact is unbroken. Once the geass affect on the victim wears off, they will not remember having seen Mikuru. The victim’s memories for the duration of command issue and execution are sealed and cannot be recalled, thus anyone affected by the power will not be able to remember anything if they were to come into contact with Mikuru. An action will be carried out for as long as dictated in its command, or upon the indicated conditional circumstance. Eye contact does not need to be maintained for command execution to occur. No upper limit has been established. No one is able to resist Mikuru's geass power even if they tried. The power of the geass has made her immortal so no matter how many times she is killed, she will just stand up as if nothing happened. Mikuru also has a built in compact computer on her right sleeve that allows her to type control anything or anyone from a distance or to travel to difference places. It has many functions such as teleportation, a shield to protect herself, and another function that allows her to create a temporary world of a current world where everything appears in gray scale. She mostly uses that function to avoid from being seen and to scoop out a place before going to it. It's also been used as a place to talk to avoid wandering eyes. Trivia Coming Soon! ... Also See *The Black Knights *Lelouch vi Britannia *Thunder Copiel